


His Knight

by fairytailtwists



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Human, Child Abuse, Dirk is a bad parent (because jake died :( ), F/F, F/M, Gen, Humanstuck, Hurt/Comfort, Jake is dead (sorry), M/M, Mostly DaveKat, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roxy is a good mama, Slow Burn, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, but the other ships are important, dave is sad, eridan and Feferi are exes, human trolls, it's davekat, karkat can make it better, one-sided Dave strider/Terezi pyrope, one-sided Terezi Pyrope/Karkat Vantas - Freeform, tavros and vriska are exes, tavros needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytailtwists/pseuds/fairytailtwists
Summary: Dave spots a total hottie enter the bus. Too bad that hottie is Karkat Vantas, who seems to already hate Dave after 3 seconds of knowing him.Typical.What will become of the two when they end up having all (but one) class together, being forced to interact in every class? And what happens when Dave starts to think he isn't meant for anyone or anything, except to be treated like a tool for others to use? All these questions with the answers hidden between the lines.Will you dare to read? Or just scroll on past?





	His Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Sup y'all. This is my first Homestuck fic, so please go easy on me. I got into the fandom April this year, so I haven't had all the time to soak in the grubsauce on Homestuck (i-also-haven't-finished-but-shhhhhhhh)
> 
> As much as I love all the ships and all the characters, Dave is my favourite character for many reasons... So some of my feelings that I feel may be shown in character to give him that human factor to my story version of him. 
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoy. Thanks!

I saw the world in a dark tint my glasses provide. I didn't exactly need the wear sunglasses while on the school bus during a rainy day, but I did anyway, almost like a shield for a reason deeper than keeping the rays of the sun away. 

However, despite that dark tint, I saw an -almost magical- glow from the boy who walked on the bus. He was close to my height, but his hunch perceived him shorter than he was. His hair was a natural black colour, matching well with his sun-kissed tanned skin. And his eyes. Oh, his eye drew me the fuck in. A bold, almost clear brown. Stunning enough to draw me away from my phone. I follow this mysterious boy sitting a few seats away from mine, beside Kanaya, Rose's friend and crush. It wasn't until I got a million buzzes from my phone that I was able to look away from the beauty. I look down to see John spamming him with messages. 

\-----

EB: dave 

EB: davvvvvve

EB: did you die

EB: did the bus crash? If it did, does that mean I still have to go to school

EB: or can I miss because I'm suffering from grief 

EB: dave

TG: what

EB: oh so you aren't dead

EB: bummer

TG: glad to see you care, egderp

TG: im not dead yet anyway. just saw the hottest guy ever walk on the bus

TG: im talking face in the oven hot

TG: like i just baked a pie filled with sugar spice and every fucking sexy cosmopolitan magazine underneath a 13 year olds bed that their dad layer finds and grounds them for a month

EB: Dave thats gay

TG: huh

TG: strange 

TG: could it be is because 

TG: im gay

TG: sorry to break it to you buddy but your best bro is a gay as gay as gay could gay if it was a gay dude who was gay

EB: how many times are you gonna say gay dave

TG: till you get it thru your thick skull egderp

EB: not my fault

EB: im not the keeper of how gay you are

TG: whatever

EB: anyway

EB: whos the guy

TG: not sure

TG: sat by kanaya tho

TG: seem close, I guess. talking lots

TG: god he looks hot 

EB: keep it in your pants dave

TG: fuck off 

EB: hahaha

\------

turntechGodhead ceased pestering ectoBiologist. 

I harshly rolled my eyes and exited the app. John was such an insufferable airhead at times, and it annoyed me to the end of time, but we are best friends and it's not like I could keep a grudge against the guy forever. That's stupid. 

To keep from being an utter creepy stalker, I turn on my music. And by my music, I mean my music. I was trying some new beats and haven't had much time to review them and tweak them as needed. I place my ridiculously cheap headphones that were hanging around my neck on my ears, doubling checking they were properly plugged into the phone before pressing play. I tap my foot to the beat, feeling it. Seeing if I could get a reaction out of it. If a song doesn't have a reaction, a personality, it's not a song. The beat was timed great, as usual, but lacked in sound. To be fair, my equipment sucks. The dollar store crap I got wouldn't fly for quality songs. I needed the big boy shit, that real mixers use. I've had my eyes on a set, but it was way outside any budget I could ever imagine to have. Still, I could dream, even if it's unrealistic. 

\----------

Ten minutes later the bus finally arrived at the hell hole known as Skaia High. It truly was a shitty place, but I had no choice but to go. So I take my headphones off and wait for everyone else to get off before leaving the seat. I give a slight wave to the bus driver, who gave me the same back with a smile then drove away. Waiting for me was two of my few friends; John and Rose. They seem to be in a discussion, John randomly making gestures as he spoke while the most Rose did was a head nod and eyebrow raises, her iconic smirk glued to her lips as usual. 

Rose was the first to spot me get off the bus, nodding her head to join. I hiked up my bag and walked over. John gave a dramatic wave that wasn't necessary, but he felt the need to do it anyway. 

"Hey, Dave!" He greeted. 

"Salutations, brother," said Rose. It was true, we are -regrettably- siblings. Our parents divorced a few years back and we split up with a respective parent; me with our dad, Dirk. And Rose ended up with Roxy, our mother. Every other month, we are supposed to switch houses, but lately, it's been too much effort to move around so much, so I haven't seen mom in well over 4 months. 

To say I miss her was the biggest understatement. 

"Sup," was all said with a small two-finger wave. 

"So, John mentioned a 'sexy as hell' guy you met on the bus. Mind to elaborate more about this 'sexy dude'?" Rose requested all smug like.

I gave John a glare, who looked back sheepishly. "Really, Egbert? You couldn't go ten minutes without blabbering your mouth to Rose?"

"You never said I couldn't tell her!" John defended. 

"Oh, is that right?" I challenged, and John gives me a wary glance. "And what about your crush on little miss Vriska from gym?"

John looked deflated, "Dude, so uncool!"

"Hey now, you never said I couldn't say it," I say with hands up and a cocky smirk. 

Payback is a bitch, Egbert. Ha. 

"Oh, I already knew that." Rose felt the need to add. Oh, come on. "But this is new for you, Dave. You haven't liked anyone since never."

I roll my eyes, though she couldn't see past my shades. "Yeah, thanks for the reminder," I say dryly. 

She gave a nod in response just as John saw a teacher he was meaning to talk with. He gave a wave goodbye, leaving us. I grumble when Rose w suggests we should head inside. I didn't want to enter hell yet. Rose saw my unmoving body and grabbed my arm, I hissed in pain and she loosened her grip. Her face said it all. She was worried. Pissed. Confused. 

Rose was about to ask a question but was cut off when my shoulder got shoved as someone walked past me. I bite my lip to suppress a scream of pain. Rose looked ready to kill a bitch, turning to see who had the nerve, I but held onto her arm desperately, taking deep breaths to calm the pain. She returned her attention to me and rubs my arm to help soothe me. 

"Dave, you can't stay with him. You know mom would gladly have you stay with us." Rose told, her voice so calm, yet laced with concern. I shook my head. I couldn't. Mom wouldn't be able to support two children with her job, she'd have to work a second just to make it by. I can't do that to her. Rise sighs. "Why must you be so stubborn?" she rubs her forehead. 

"I learn from the best." I joke. 

Rose didn't laugh, still worried. "Is he like this all the time?" 

Dad wasn't always like this. He used to be a cool, calm, and collected person. Funny and accepting. Even when he and mom split, he was okay. He understood why they did what they did. We struggled with money, but we were okay. But then, a year ago, a friend of his, Uncle Jake died during an expedition he was on. And dad broke. He started to drink, then he'd have all this energy to get rid of, to started to spare with me. It hurt. But he'd wake up the next day the same old dad he was before, breakfast set on the table. 

Every day is a wild card when I get home.

"It's fine, Rose. Just a typical day with the Strider's," 

"Dav-" Rose is cut off by the bell, so I take the chance to rush inside before she starts some psychological bullshit. She tends to go overboard with it. Spending countless hours researching and studying through Wikipedia. 

As I usher myself inside the school, I pull out my phone to play my music again so I could drown out the annoying whining of the girls who got dumped over the weekend and all the dudes who got high at work. As I rifle through my songs I smack right into someone's back, almost knocking myself to the floor. Thankfully, I balance myself and looked to the giant in the w- and of course, it's the guy from the bus. He gave me the stink eye. 

"What are you, blind? Couldn't you see that I was standing here?" He asked and I just about died. His voice was fucking hot. Turn on for sure. 

I collect myself and respond with the only language I know. "Yes, I am hopelessly blind. Couldn't you tell? I've been blind since the day I was conceived. Yup, I wasn't even born and I was blind, that's how blind I am. Like, darkness, right? It's all I see. Pits of darkness surrounded by darkness, ya know? That's what being blind is. Darkness." When I finish, the guy looked mostly confused and annoyed. His mind was trying to figure out if I was lying or not. He decided to roll his eyes and turn back to his friends. I recognized the two people he was with. 

Sollux Captor, schools prime computer nerd and underground hacker for all the students. He knows the ins and outs of the internet and can get anyone anything for a price. He isn't cheap, but his customers are pleased. Fake id, drugs, fake report cards. He has it all under his power. Fucking genius. 

The other was someone Dave despised. 

Gamzee Makara. The druggy. The fucking insane. The idiotic fool who scared the crap out of everyone despite his freakishly chill attitude from constantly being high. The guy is a total mystery. One day he just appeared at school, he wasn't even enrolled in school. He just arrived and everyone had to live with it. Fucking creep, that what he is. 

As much as I wanted to talk with bus guy, I'd rather stab myself with a rusty fork then speak with Gamzee. I walked around them. 

I felt eyes on the back of my head that gives me chills. I knew it was Gamzee. I ignored it. 

Up ahead I saw another of my friends, alone in the corner looking flustered as usual. I walk up to him. 

"So Tav," I greet with a small wave. 

"Dave!" he looked relieved to see me. "What’s up my hell fresh dude?" he asked. I chuckled lightly. 

Tavros Nitram. A good friend of mine since the beginning of high school. He attached to me immediately because he thought I was cool. He’s not wrong about that. At first, I just ignored him, but eventually, he grew on me, like a son almost. Besides, he needed someone to be there for him. 

Especially after his accident. 

"Heh, I'm doing good, I guess. What 'bout you, dude?" I asked. 

He shrugged. "Better than other days, for sure. Didn't roll over anyone's foot yet, so that's a win, I guess." 

I playfully punched him in the arm lightly. "Hey, that's great, man." I give a small smirk, which he returns with a nervous smile. 

He was about to say something else when he tensed up harshly, eyes wide. I didn't have to look behind me to know who walked up. They rested an arm on my shoulder, looking down at Tavros. 

"Hey Tav~" her sickening voice taunted. 

Vriska Serket. The bitch. That's all I have to say about her. 

I shove her arm off me, glaring behind my glasses. She didn't see, obviously, but I knew she could tell by her shitty smirk. 

"Strider," she spoke. 

"Bitch," I said. 

She pretends to touch her heart. Pssh, as if she had one. "Ouch, rude much?" 

“Don’t act as if you care, Serket. I know you don’t care.” I said vemonessly. 

She rolled her eyes before turning her attention to Tavros. “Anyway,” she sounded annoyed. “Tavros, did you finish that worksheet from Physics?” she asked. Tav nodded unable to look her in the eye. “Good, let me use it.” 

That got him to look up. “B-but I-I did the work, i-its mine.” he stuttered nervously. 

“So? And I need it.” 

“Serket…” I said threateningly. I was ready to throw hands down, getting pissed out. I couldn’t hold back my emotions when she was around. Lucky for me, I didn’t need too. The bell went. I was quick to get behind Tavros’ wheelchair. “Sorry -not- to leave so soon, but the bell went;” I shoved past her, shoving my worksheet for Physics in her hands. We had the same class but during different times of the day. “Leave him alone, Serket. You’ve done enough already.” And with that I wheel Tavros away, leaving behind a scowling Vriska. When we were far enough away, I knelt to meet face to face with Tav. Eyes holding back tears, he covered his mouth to silence his cry. I licked my lips nervously. I wasn’t good with this type of stuff. Emotions were not my thing. “You good?” I asked. 

I gave him a moment to collect himself, wipe his tears away, and calm his hiccups. He counted his breaths as a technique to control himself. When he seemed a bit steady, he gave his answer. “I’m good, sorry about that.”

I scoff, “Not your fault she’s a mega-bitch.” I spoke. He gasped. 

“Dave, that’s rude.”

“Good, I was hoping for that. She deserves it.” 

He didn’t say anything about that. 

A second bell went, meaning we were late. I didn't care, but Tavros did. He gave a quick goodbye and wheeled away hastily. 

God, this was an eventful fucking morning. I swear, if that rest of day if like this, I’ll go insane. 

I head to my next class, Art, only to see the next of my problems. Of course, it had to be the only free seat in the class. 

I grumble and enter the class as the teacher talked about the lecture. She rolled her eyes when I close the door and continued her class. I noticed some weird kid with brown hair and fucking bright as ass yellow skin watch me, honestly, he looked like an adult, but I ignore him. I saunder to my desk and check out my new tablemate.

Bus guy. 

I take my seat and try not to stare at him for the whole lecture. Our assignment was to draw our tablemates as best we could. We had a week to finish it. 

Well, this is wonderful. 

Bus guy looked at me when she told us to get started. The moment his eyes land on my face, he groaned. “Oh, it’s you,” he said. “From the hallway.” 

I tried to not be offended by the annoyance his voice held. “Yeah yeah, we starting this shit or what?” I asked, pulling my half-filled art book out. “What’s your name, anyway?” 

“Karkat. Vantas.” He said in a broken sentence.

“Dave. Strider.” I mimic. 

“God, your name is just as ironic as your fucking shades,” he complained, pulling his sketchbook out. Well, there goes that crush. Out the fucking window, that’s what. 

“Yeah, like I had _ so _ much choice in what my name is. What about your name? Who names their fucking child Koncat.” 

He growled. “It’s Karkat.” 

“Whatever,” I say, starting to draw an outline of his face. 

He seemed to start as well. We worked in silence amongst the chatter of the class. It was kinda nice, honestly. I worked on his face, first, since I've already studied it to perfection and filed it to memory. Made sure to use detail, unlike for every other project we've had. I snuck a peek at his face while he was in deep concentration, not that he could tell behind my shades anyway. He looked peaceful as he worked. His face was relaxed, so I mimicked that expression in my work. I took the time to notice the smaller details, like the beauty mark hidden just below his left eye, or the small scar on the underside of his jaw. I was in such a daze studying his face, I was caught off when his fingers grasped the legs of my shades. 

I was quick to grab his wrist. 

“Don’t.” Was all I said. 

That didn’t satisfy him though. 

“I’m drawing you and I need to see your eyes, Strider, damn,” Karkat whined, annoyed. “What’s with the shades anyway?” 

“None of your concern.” I take my hand away. 

He didn’t seem satisfied by that either. 

“Is there something wrong with them? You blind or something?” Karkat seemed to have a hard time keeping his voice down. Other students gave bothered glances but went back to their pointless conversations. “So?” 

“Just sensitive to light. That’s all.” That wasn’t a lie, but also not the full truth. He didn’t need to know. 

He rolled his eyes, finally seeming done with the questions. “Fine, I’ll just draw your stupid fucking shades then.” He announced as if to change my mind. I didn’t respond. 

The class was over sooner than I thought. Time sure flies by when sitting next to a prick. I pack up quickly. So does Karkat. I head down the hallway to the right of the door. So does Karkat. I enter room 413, my English class. So does Karkat. I sit down at the back desk. Karkat sits in the only free spot left. 

Any guesses where?

Right fucking in front of me, that’s where. 

How perfect. Now I have to stare at the back of his stupidly perfect head for the year. Great. Just great. 

He didn’t seem much pleased as well. I could see his clenching his fists. 

I sigh. 

This year is going to be shit.


End file.
